Shadows over City
by shadowsteed
Summary: Sometimes, a decision of one person can change the destinies of many. In Arkham City, the last hours are coming to conclusion. But not everything is lost. Maybe, just maybe, two creatures of darkness can make everything right... in their own way. Sequel to Shadows over Arkham.
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo everybody! So it is here, the sequel to my last Batman fanfic, Shadows over Arkham. I realise that the fanfiction wasn't much good, so if I will have the time, I will rewrite some chapters, but hopefully, this one will be better. I love the Arkham City game, but in this fanfiction, a lot of things in the story will be changed. So lets start._

_Chapter 1._

It was a cold weather in Gotham that night. Something strange and sinister hanged in the air, as if something major was going to happen. But not everybody could feel the change, certainly not the people in Gotham, and certainly not those who were sentenced to rot here in Arkham City. The mega-prison was standing for a few months already, and it was a subject of many discussions and arguments. But the inmates here could not be concerned about that. They were concerned about their survival. This place was full of killers, rapists and cannibals, and only those who had the respect of others were safe here. Or those who had respected friends.

Secretly, a young girl was hiding inside a Courthouse. The Solomon Wayne's Courthouse was the center of the northern part of Arkham City, and this evening, this very building was about to be a witness to an unsual event. An event that the Shadow definitely could not miss. Katherine Jones was curently sitting, safely perched high on the statue of Justice, silently watching the events that were happening below.

There was a huge crowd of thugs, some of them were armed, some not, but they were all here for one reason. In the corner of the room to her left was a small tank filled with bubbling green acid, which obviously once serving as a part of the gallows. But instead of a noose there was a figure hanging above the tank, now covered with thick cloth, so she couldn't see who it was, and she was curious.

But it was the man who stood right next to the pool that she paid her attention, just as all the others in the room. There was a good reason for that, for this man was no ordinary villain. In this place, he was one of the sharks. Along with the Joker, and the Penguin, Two-face was the one who gave the orders. And those three was always in a war. Tonight, however, was a night for new arrivals, for Two-face was hiring new henchmen, and as tonight's entertainment, he promised a grant execusion. Now, when I said that Katherine didn't now who was the person under the cloth, I was telling the truth, but she also had an image. Harvey Dent was not a nice guy and he hated many people, but currently, there was one little feud that truly everyone knew about.

"The only way to get by in this place is to get ourselves some respect." she looked down, when she suddenly heard his voice. "Fear. That's how we get respect. Show them all that we do things." She always flinched when he changed his voice into that grisly growling tone of his less nice half, but she was sitting here for a while now and she was starting to get used to it. Truth was, she never saw Harvey Dent before. He wasn't there when she was working at the asylum and now when they were all free (at least in this prison), she was trying to avoid hanging around his part of town for long. Like I said, life in Arkham City was dangerous, even for those who could spend most of their time on the roofs. But now that she saw finally saw him, she was fascinated by him, of course, he scared the crap out of her, but still, she was fascinated by his unique personality. But you're probably asking for a while now how did she get here in the first place. Well, it has been a few month now since the events in the asylum, and her unpleasant incarceration. It was almost two days after that night when she finally from up inside her temporatily cell, almost two days since she saw the mysterious Hugo Strange for the first time.

...

She was sitting on her bad in her cell, while he was sitting in a chair that the guards brought him here. Everything about that man made her skin crawl, but he didn't have to introduce himself, she already guessed his name. He was strange enough. Strange and terrifying. Of course, in that time she was mostly scared about who exactly knew about her identity. And he of course was very well aware of it.

"I am sure you are concerned about the secrecy of your name, doctor Jones. I can assure you that so far, it is only me and the people I found trustworthy that knows who you are. Of course, if your situation will stay like that, that depends on your actions only."

"What do you mean?" she asked him, and she shuddered, when she saw the amused spark in his dark eyes behind the thick glasses. Tha bald men reminded her of the mad scientist from the old horror movies and she found strangely fitting that this man should work as a psychologist.

"I must admit, I was slightly surprised when I saw who was under that pretty mask of yours. I read your file, doctor. You were, as I recall, the psychiatrist of doctor Jonathan Crane."

"Yeah, as I recall, mister Sharp told me you were the one who recommended his admittance to me, professor Strange."

"So, you already know who I am. So there's no need for introduction. Good. I have taken the liberty of keeping your identity a secret, for I would like to extend a... certain offer to you. I need a favor that you can certainly help me with, and in exchange I can give you my ensurance, that your identity will remain just like it is now, a secret."

"And why should I trust you in that, professor?" she said and he looked at her sharply. "Oh, you don't have to do anything, my dear doctor. But in that case, I have no reason to keep the good people of Gotham in the dark about who really was stealing from their bussineses. And what would happen to your reputation as a psychiatrist, hmm? You would never be able to get that job again. I am sure that you would not like to have your life compromised like that."

The professor have smiled at her, and she thought she would be sick. But he was right. If he was talking the truth, and her future still wasn't compromised, it was in his hands, and she had to do what he said. She was just hoping that the price will not be too great.

"What do you want from me, professor?"

Again, he smiled. "As I was saying, you were doctor Crane's psychiatrist here in Arkham. Some sais you have even become friends, if that is even possible with a man like he is. In any case, I have a witness that sais that you were the last person in Arkham who saw him. Therefore, I'm was wondering whether you know anything about doctor Crane's current location."

She closed her eyes and sighed. No one could have seen us, except for... Sharp. We should have killed him when we had the chance. "Then I have to dissapoint you, professor. Although your witness have spoken the truth, Crane never told me where he was going." she paused. "If you think I can help you find Crane because I was his psychiatrist, then I am very sorry, but that's impossible. I don't know anything about his hiding places, besides, he could even be miles away from Gotham now."

"Possibly. But I don't believe doctor Crane will leave Gotham without having his revenge first. But you want have to chase him in the whole Gotham."

"What do you mean?"

Professor Strange raised from his chair and slowly started pacing in front of her. "This facility is old, as are it's methods. Therefore, it will no longer be a place to hold such mental cases like those that you were in charge of. A new, better Arkham will rise from the ashes of the old one. You, and all others who now reside here will be moved there, and that is where you will begin your search."

"And why do you think the Scarecrow would willingly enter any kind of prison?"

"Because that is where the Batman would be placed."

"What? How do you...?" she looked up at him in surprise and then she gasped. "You know who the Batman is, do you?"

"And if I do?"

"Well, that's good for you. As for me, I don't really care that much. I wouldn't mind if you got rid of him." she sighed. "Ok, I'll do what you want."

"After you'll be transfered to your new location, you will have a few months to find doctor Crane. And when you find him, you will contact me, and only me. I have noticed a rather impressive comunication device, no doubt a gift from a certain Edward Nigma. You will be allowed to keep it, along with your other gear and you toys, and I have already taken the liberty of adding a unique frequency you can use to contact me. No other help will be provided. Do you understand everything?"

She just nodded. "Then I will leave you for now. I believe our cooperation would be more than fruitful. I will be looking forward to meet you again, doctor."

...

And so, she was here. In Arkham City, the so-called better Arkham. Watching the ongoing execution of a freaking cat. As Two-face finally revealed his main attraction, it wasn't such a surprise for the Shadow. She was more surprised, that he managed to catch her. She didn't like Catwoman at all, she was just an arrogant bitch, but she always admired her skills. Still, if Two-face wanted to have his fun, who was she to deny it to him.

"So what'll it be, distinguished members of the jury? Help us decide if we should kill the bitch who tried to steal from us, or let her go to do it again."

She smiled as she watched the Catwoman hanging helplessly above the acid tank, but then she looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the Batman holding on the same rope she used to get here. If he saw her, it didn't seem he was interested in her enough to do something right now, but his presence here was enough to make her leave. The Batman suddenly jumped down, landing right on the thug below him, crashing him to the ground instantly. Half of the remaining inmates then ran out of the place, and the rest turned to fight the intruder.

As they were fighting, she slowly climbed down and watched the performance from behind the judge's stall. But when it seemed that the Batman will win at the end, she decided that her time here was over, and so, she jumped over the railing and dissapeared through the back door. She didn't hear anything that happened in the Courthouse that day.

...

The Shadow slumped in the old creaky chair tiredly and closed her eyes. She was here in Arkham City for a few months and she was dumped here, her primarily mission was to find the Scarecrow, just as she was told. She had no idea what she was about to do when she would really find him, but she was hoping the old bastard (which she didn't mean as an insult) would maybe think of something. She was half ready to throw her old life away, if it would be necessary, but on the other side, she wasn't. She was hoping that maybe, she would be able to return to her work as an Arkham psychiatrist when this all ends, but she really doubted that now. Still, she would try to find a way while there was still a chance.

She was currently in her own humble dwelling that she found for herself. No one occupied this old flat, so, she made her temporary home here. It was a small place, but it had a roof, and it had water, which was all she needed. The place was relatively close to the Steel Mill, and, as she found out about a month ago, it was very close to Zsasz's secret base.

...

She had no idea that he was here, but she was happy when she found him. Or rather, when he found her. That day, she was walking near the old GCPD building, on an old broken bridge. Somethimes, she sneaked here, when she needed some food. It wasn't always easy to get some unnoticed, but those guys who thought they were guarding it never had any real weapons with them. She always just took what she could and left. Being the compassionate sould she was, she never really wanted to fight those guys. At least not over food. Everyone of them needed that. She was more likely concerned if everyone had enough, which unfortunarely couldn't be true, because there was never enough in those crates Strange was sending. Oh, how much she detested him. Ever since she came here, this place was getting worse and worse, especially now during winter. Finding some warm blankets was suddenly the most important thing now. Looting the old crumbling flats was always the best choice, if you could get in.

That day, however, she was lucky, and she was returning home with her cans, when suddenly, she heard a sound she never heard before. It was a phone. A few thugs were standing around there, some of them had the clown faces painted on their own, so they were obviously Joker's goons. The phone was ringing, something about that sound sounded really insistent, but none of these guys seemed to be going to answer it. For a while, she was just watching them, but after a few minutes, they left, and she walked to the phone slowly. She heard about the "Phone Killer" before, but she would never guess which voice would she hear when she would pick up the phone. Which was exactly what she did. And surprisingly, a smile slowly creeped on her features when she heard his high pitched, almost dreamy voice.

"Hi, little piggie, don't worry, your salvation is already coming for you." And before she could say anything, he hung up. She just decided to wait for him, but she was cautious. She was sure that he must have some cameras around here, she he must have seen her and if he didn't remember who she was, the situation could get nasty. She could allow him to sneak up on her.

But it didn't take long before she heard his unmistakable steps behind her. She turned around and looked at him. He haven't changed a bit, well, except for a few scars that looked newer than the rest. He was obviously busy in Arkham City.

"Victor." she said gently and he stopped, looking at her in surprise. "It's so good to see you again." she took a step forward, and then she looked around and she removed her mask, although, in that moment, she could see that he already recognised her voice. It was so long that they last saw each other, and she was glad that he was alright.

"Katherine?" he asked and she nodded. "You... are in Arkham City?"

"Yes, Victor." she said and she relaxed, knowing that she found one villain here that would probably not kill her, which was rather ironic, but still, it was good to find someone that she knew. "But I am called the Shadow here, if you will. Like I said, I am so happy to see you, but I was hoping that more of you managed to escape the island."

She took another step forward, so she was no standing right next to him, and she gently touched his bare shoulder, brushing her fingers against some of his scars. Then she smilled on him. "But I see you have been quite busy around this place. I would never guess you are the one who made all the kills. How do you..." she asked. "How are you even doing this, with the phones?"

"Oh I had a friend for that, a smart friend, he helped me to prepare everything, and now I now about everything that's happening around here. If anyone picks up one of the phones, I'll know who, and where. It's easy, really."

...

All of a sudden, her pieceful remembering was interrupted as she heard a quick, urgent knocking on the door. She opened her eyes, and looked on the old crazed piece of wood that kept her from the outside world. She slowly stood up and walked towards it, then she took the handle, and with a loud creack she started to open it, when suddenly, the door was pushed open and someone jumped on her. It took her some time to recover to see how it was currently hugging her, but as the person slowly backed off, she gasped as she found herself staring in the blue, tearful eyes, of Harley Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2._

"Harley, what are you doing here?" she asked and immediately she regretted the rather harsh tone she used. It wasn't that she didn't like to see her friend again after such a long time, but Katherine knew pretty well that Harley never stayed far away from the Joker for too long and to tell the truth, the Joker being somewhere close by was not a reasuring thought. Living in the shadow of the big fish is a good thing, but you must not let it see you, or othervise you might get eaten. And so, as a result, seeing Harley here, in her so far undiscovered home didn't seem like a good thing. After the asylum, she was more than angry at the Joker, and even that she would really like to talk to Harley, she would never set a foot inside the Steel Mill.

"I... I'm sorry, Katie, I just wanted to talk to somebody... and mr. J is not feeling very well... and I..."

"Just come in." was all the Shadow said as she saw her friend getting literally smaller on her doorstep, as she placed her arm gently around her shoulders and led her to a small couch in the corner of the room.

...

"So it is that bad with him?" she asked and she watched as Harley nodded her head, black and white smeared on her face because of her crying. "Yeah... it's horrible... his beautiful face... it's... it's..." unable to speak, she started crying again, and Katherine hugged her tightly. She couldn't bear to see Harley like that, but there was nothing she could do right now. Of course she knew about Joker's illness. The rumours were everywhere. As much as the Joker was trying to keep it a secret, it was impossible to hide it from everyone, and so now, the whole Arkham City was talking about Joker's possible death. And it was especially the Penguin and the Two-face, who were looking forward to it. Both hating the Joker more than they hated each other. Still, if the situation was relatively stable looking for now, if the Joker would really die, this prison would become a warzone between two crime lords, and no one would be able to live in peace anymore.

"We... we've been trying to find a doctor who would find a cure, but everyone sais it's impossible." Katherine looked up, torn out from her thoughts when she heard Harley's voice again and she sighed. Yes, she heard about the poor sould she had dragged over into the Steel Mill. A doctor from the old church. She was close enough to the Steel Mill to actually hear the broadcast, and she felt bad for whoever it was. She didn't even imagine the fate that was expecting the doctor. The fact was, she always felt bad for those in the church. Even with those guards in there, it was a dangerous work.

"Harley, you can't really expect any doctor to find a cure for an illness caused by practically unknown chemical. You're gonna need an expert on this. Someone who is very good with the chemical set."

"I know... I know... Puddin' had mr. Freeze working on a cure, but he's not answering anymore and these stupid bozos we got just can't find him. So we caught ourselves the Bat..."

"What?" Katherine turned her head towards her in surprise. "Yeah... he came into the Steel Mill looking for my Puddin' and we prepared a nice little trap for him. Then mistah J have pumped a little of his blood in him and..."

"So now the Batman is infected too and he has no other choice than to find the cure." She said and she looked at Harley, she could see her looking at her with a strange look in her eyes. "Harley, why are you really here? How did you even find me?"

"Oh well, I wouldn't... but... I overheard one of the henchman and he said that he saw a girl that looked a lot like you, so I took him for a little... questioning, and he told me that he saw you around here, and then it wasn't really difficult to find a place that you could choose. I know you after all."

"Well, I guess you're right... but... why are you here?"

"I... Katie, I don't trust the stupid Bat, and I can't stand that my Puddin's life is relying on him. I wanted to find someone who would do it because he really want's to help mr. J."

Katherine sighed and slowly turned her head towards Harley, who looked at her with hope. "And you thought that person was me? Harley, ok, I have some classes in chemistry, but that was out of my own curiosity. I cannot help you with the cure. And even if I could, what makes you think that I want to help you poor mr. J?" she said and she couldn't prevent the anger from raising in her voice.

"He's the one who got myself here in the first place! I doubt he ever told you what happened in the asylum, so I will do it. The fact is, I warned him! I warned him against the freaking Titan and he didn't listen. I warned him and he shot me in my freaking shoulder, which would not be so bad if I didn't know that he was aiming at my head. I thought that we were friends, at least because of you, but that was naive, he would easily expend me just for the fun of it. No, Harley, I won't do anything for him until I'll see him appologize, which will not happen, so... I'm sorry, but like I said, I can't help you. And you can kill me for it, if you want, what do I have from living in this place anyway." And she turned her head away.

It didn't take a long time for what she expected to happen. She closed her eyes as she heard her first sobbing, and soon, she could hear Harley crying her heart out on the couch next to her. With another sigh she looked over to her friend. It was true that she was mad at the Joker, but then she realised how much it would hurt Harley if she would loose the Joker. She had a good reasons to stay back and just wait for the clown to die with the others, but... Harley was her friend, and it would be rather selfish if she wouldn't do anything to help.

"Get me a blood sample." she said silently and watched with a slight smile as Harley turned her head and looked at her in disbelieve. "Yes, you heard right. Look, I'll go with you now, and you will give me Joker's blood sample. I can't help you myself, Harley, but perhaps I can find someone who can. And don't thank me yet, I can't guarantee that I will find a way. And I'm not doing this for the Joker. The clown really is lucky that he has you."

...

A few minutes later, the Shadow was patiently waiting by the front door to the Steel Mill. There were some clowns with weapons and she was a little nervous being there with them, but Harley gave them the proper warnings, and so they could just stand there, doing nothing with whatever was running through their heads. Still, there was never any second when she wouldn't have her hand on her crossbow. She loved that weapon, and she felt save when she had it with her. The arrows she still have were filled with her blinding toxin. As a normally peaceful creature this allowed her not to kill when she didn't have too, which was ideal for her. As she looked at the poor guys that had to stand here and guard the place in this awful cold, she recognised some of them, those who were not wearing any make-up, as those who she met in the asylum. They didn't seem to remember her though.

Suddenly, there was a sound of an opening door, and she turned to see Harley standing in the doorway, frowning sadly. She gave her a questioning look, but, somehow, she already guessed the answer. "Katie... ehm... I'm sorry, but Puddin' has woken up, and he saw me..."

"And you of course couldn't lie to him. What does he want, Harley?"

"He wants to talk to you..." she stuttered.

The Shadow looked at her best friend, and sighed. Does she have any choice? Of course not. Harley obviously has a direct order, and if she won't bring me to Joker, she would be punished. And so, she walked over to her and stepped through the door. "Fine, I'll go with you. But he better not have any more bullets for me."

...

The Steel Mill was, as Katherine told herself when she first walked inside, really an ideal hiding place for the Joker. Not only was the place pretty well secured, but the clown managed to transform the old building into some kind of a lethal crazy funhouse. It was also closed to the old Amusement Mile. Katherine couldn't imagine how that place could ever be functional, let alone safe. On the other side, you could say that about the whole Arkham City.

"So... you still live? What a surprise! And here I thought that I actually managed to off you in that asylum..." The Joker was sitting in the armchair, his face hidden in the shadows when the two girls appeared in front of him. Katherine wasn't really sure if she was more annoyed or scared to hear his voice again.

"Yeah, well, I would really love to say something badass right now, but I will settle for a simple yes. I'm alive."

...

Meanwhile, the six guys standing or pacing outside of the Steel Mill, were having a conversation.

"Do you know who that girl was?" asked the first one. He was wearing an orange trousers and a white T-shirt.

"Hell, yeah. She's was back in the asylum. As I understand it, she's some kind of a new chick." a second thug, a black haired man with a red scar above his eye answered.

"Well, as I understand it, she's some kind of a good friend with Harley. I heard some guys were trying to have their fun with her in the asylum, and Harley shot them right between the eyes." a third one have joined the conversation. He was a rather skinny, bald man, with painted face.

"Well, good for her then. I wonder who she is really, like what she was doing before, if somethin'. When does Harley have the time to get new friends anyway?"

"Yeah, well, who know. But I know what I would love to do to her." and the all three of them laughed for a while. "Well, I wouldn't try that. Have you seen that crossbow she had? I heard she had some nasty stuff in those arrows. Something that Crane cooked up."

"Wow, now I got it. She got some some connections, doesn't she?"

"Better not to know, I guess."

...

Katherine gasped at the sight in front of her. Up until now, she was slowly loosing her patience with the man, until he finally decided to show his face to her. She was talking, when he stepped out of the shadows and she immediately stopped to stare right at him. She couldn't help it. He really looked sick, and for this time, she wasn't happy that she was right.

"You don't have much time, do you?" she asked him sadly. The answer was obvious. She didn't know exactly how to call those bloody spots on his face, but they looked painful, and she couldn't help but feeling pity for him, which clearly showed on her face. Up until now, she didn't realise how much desperate his situation must be.

"Look, I'm pretty sure I don't have to go all the I-told-you crap, but I did warned you against the Titan, or I tried at least."

"No, you really didn't have to tell me that, I looked in the mirror, thank you." he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Look, let me help you. I may find someone who might be able to help, if the Bat won't succeed..."

"Oh, but I have the confidence in the Dark Knight's abilities, and besides, I believe he has the proper motivation. Or would you like to shot of my blood too?" The Joker smiled menacingly as she backed off a little. She looked at the clown, right in his green eyes and then she sighed and looked away. "Joker... I want to help. And don't try to deny that you need every help that you can get. And I'm gonna do it whether you want me or not, if only because of Harley."

Before she finished her talking, she already heard the footsteps of the two men, that grasped her shoulders in the next minute. "I don't think so, Katie-girl. You know I don't like complications. I have the Bat on the job already, and you, you would just in the way. Take her somewhere where she would not disturb." he said to the two goons and she growled angrily, before they hit her head with something hard and she passed out.

...

She woke up a little disoriented, and it took her some time to take in her surroundings, but as the thumping in her head stopped, she looked and around and she saw that she was in some kind of an... elevator, perhaps? It was indeed a small cabin, with three solid walls and a metal grating as the fourth wall, facing a narrow corridor outside. Then, she noticed the glowing, and she had to smile when she saw the two objects sitting beside her. There were two question marks, one red and one green. She gently touched the green one, and then she stood up. If the Dark Knight is supposed to get in here, then there must also be a way out. She went to the grating and tried to move it a bit, but it was impossible. But as she looked outside, she saw a strange box on the wall next to the elevator. It must have something to do with opening this thing. She sighed and sat down. The Dark Knight surely had some way to get in here, but even that he would want to release her, it could take hours before he will come here again.

But then, she had an idea. She looked back on the question marks and then she raised her head to observe the ceiling. She couldn't see anything, but surely, the Riddler must have some kind of camera here to watch over his little challenges. She reached to her ear and pushed a button on her communicator. The device was humming for a while, but then, she finally heard the voice.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that, who's trapped like a little rat?" she sighed when she heard this little humiliating riddle, but then she smiled. "Well, hallo, Edward, I was hoping to hear your voice."

"I bet you were. So, what can I do for you, Katherine?" he said in his mocking tone, and she was wondering why she didn't felt annoyed by this. "Hey, this wasn't my fault, Joker had me dragged in here. Surely you will not leave me here." she said, sighing. "Please, Edward."

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do believe I have some of my people near the Steel Mill. And I could also use some help actually. I hope you can survive a few minutes there, it shouldn't take very long. Of course, you must also wait for the imbeciles to figure out how to actually get to you. Hopefully they won't get themselves killed in the process." then, the communicator felt silent and she was left waiting. It was actually quite unnerving, but she knew Edward will not leave her in this. At least, she was hoping he wouldn't. Fortunately, she wasn't wrong, as in a few minutes, she could hear a distant gunshots and a few minutes after, a door bursting open. Then, a few thugs appeared in her view and began playing with some kind of device near the electrical box next to the door. In a minute, the grating opened and she looked at the men with gratitude. She was surprised to see that they were mostly Two-face's thugs, some belonged to the Joker. "Boys, I'm truly grateful to see you." she said, honestly, and one of the guys turned to her and motioned with his gun to the door. "Well, I hope you're worth it, miss, cause we risked our necks out there. We better go, there ain't any friends around here for us."

"Agreed, let's go." she answered and smiled, and then she happily followed the men out of the Steel Mill. But as they walked towards the exit, she was suddenly stopped by a familiar voice.


End file.
